


She thought he wanted a friend

by Challan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble for this other omegaverse fic Im doing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hiroko is such a fucking sweetiepie, I'm warning you!!!!, M/M, Maccachin didn't make it, Okay fine but I DID warn you, Omegaverse, This is sad okay, Yuri is oddly comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challan/pseuds/Challan
Summary: Drabble for my fic Rubatosis: The Unsettling Awareness of Your Own HeartbeatVictor and Yuuri have a huge fight and Yuuri rushes off to be with Phichit in Bangkok. Victor gets a distressing call about Makkachin.





	She thought he wanted a friend

'He's dead... No no NO!!!'

Victor dropped his phone, his thoughts racing. He knew this day would come but it didn't matter. His chest felt ready to burst as tears streamed down his face. Why hadn't he been there, why did he ever leave his precious ball of fur. He would never feel that fur again. He cursed himself and clutched at his chest to make his heart stop from shattering as it felt twice as big as normal, trying to absorb the blow from the death of his beloved pet. He wished Yuuri was there. But Yuuri was on his way to Bangkok by now.

'Mate' he thought.  
'Please hear me'  
'Please'  
'I'm sorry please hear me, I love you'.

The door to the room opened, an angry voice filling the space.  
"Who's crying in here huh?!" Victor looked up at Yura. 

He pursed his lips in anger "GO AWAY!!" he screamed as salty tears continued down his now red face as he cried and lowered himself to the floor, sinking hard to his knees. 

"You're pathetic. Crying over that... Pig" Yuri grumbled with a rough voice looking at Victor with disgust.

"Makkachin's..." a high cry left Victor's throat "dead" The silver haired man's voice was brittle, his head down, shoulders moving up and down from the violent sobs.

Yuri was taken aback by this. He clenched his fists, reached for his phone and sent a message to Yuuko. He then strode forward and settled himself in front of Victor, let his arms wrap around Victor whispering  
"I will not do this again" as he let his omega soothe Victor, trying to only release a calming scent. The older man wrapped his own arms around him, inhaling his entire being.  
"Yura..."  
Victor's breath steadied but he didn't let Yuri go, his arms still hugging the young man to his chest. 

After what seemed like hours Victor uttered "thank you" in a small voice as he released Yuri's frame.

Yuri only nodded, stood up on shaky legs and left Victor to grieve on his own. 

Victor leaned against the wall, he felt broken and empty and still his chest felt full of sorrow that threatened to work itself up through his throat. 

He noticed his phone on the floor, grasped it seeing the first message from Yuuri.  
"I'm on my way".  
He remained in the small dark storage room until he heard the door creaking open. "Victor?" Yuuri's voice filled the space and it was all Victor needed for tears to start streaming from his lashes and Yuuri was there, surrounding him, enveloping his body and his mind.

"I'm so sorry Yuuri"

"Shh, I'm here, I'm not leaving you".

"I thought you had gone"

"I went to your apartment, to wait for you to get home".

Victor hugged Yuuri tighter. "He's dead". 

"I know" Yuuri's voice cracked, trying to stay strong for his mate.

"I loved him so much" Victor made eye contact, seeing that Yuuri was crying too. 

"Me too" Yuuri cried in a low voice.

"We should go to him" Yuuri continued and Victor nodded. Their fight forgotten for now, an unspoken agreement between them.

-oOo-

Yuuri never left his side, hugging him close, holding his hand as they went up to the shrine Makkachin now shared with Vicchan. 

"Mom thought Makkachin would like having a friend" Yuuri said looking at the smoke from the incense that rose from the little table. A picture of Makkachin besides his precious Vicchan. Yuuri knew how it felt to lose someone so close. To feel the guilt from not beeing there. He didn't want that for Victor but all he could do was be there for him. 

His mate just cried and spoke Makkachin's name over and over. "I'm so sorry... So sorry I wasn't here for you old friend". Victor hulked and settled himself on the floor. He and Yuuri sat like that for hours, until Victor felt absolutely spent, laying down on the floor. He would cry more for his beloved pet just not at that moment.

"He was such a cute puppy" Victor mused.  
"He chewed on all of my skates" Victor smiled and as the tension let up, a small chuckle escaped from his throat, threatening to become a sob. 

"I'm very glad I had a chance to meet him" Yuuri said, letting a hand stroke down Victor's cheek. 

"He was better than I ever deserved" tears were falling from Victor again as the men now laid on the mat facing each other. 

"Victor" Yuuri grasped Victor's hands and held them to his chest. "I know you feel guilty, but I want you to know, you don't have to. You went to Russia to care for your pack. You would have brought Makkachin if you could" Victor said nothing as Yuuri continued. "You loved him, you brought him here, my family loved him, I loved him. He was in the best care. Nothing horrible happened. He was just old Victor. You gave him a happy life filled with love. That's all anyone can ask for". 

"I'll never see him again, oh god, I'll never hear him, never pet him, he's gone" Victor curled up close to his mate and Yuuri stroked his back, trying to soothe Victor with his omega smell. The older man was so tired that the omega scent had him falling asleep instantly, collapsing against Yuuri's chest. 

 

-oOo-

Victor woke up in his old room, opening his tear swelled dry eyes to find Yuuri looking at him.  
"How are you" Yuuri stroked the hair out of his face.  
Victor sighed.

"I don't know" Victor sat up against the headboard.

"It gets better, it doesn't go away completely. But it will be better". 

Victor drew him in, scenting his neck and Yuuri shuddered.  
"What if I had lost you too, because of my own selfishness" Victor sounded hurt and ashamed.

"You will never lose me Victor" Yuuri drew a breath, he had planned to wait but guessed it really couldn't.

"But if you can't accept what I am. Then..." the air laid heavy with the unspoken words and Victor held him tight and said

"I will try, I can't say I won't loose it again... But I love you Yuuri, I can't imagine my life without you, I'm willing to do anything". 

"I guess it doesn't matter now" Yuuri sighed.

"Why?" his mate asked trying to sense what was wrong through their bond. 

Yuuri swallowed "Yura doesn't want me"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
